


now that were here

by ten3brific



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon), Hannibal (TV), Rick and Morty
Genre: Diapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten3brific/pseuds/ten3brific
Summary: Abel gideons new business, Hannibal and wills trip to disney world, Jack crawford is going insane. Is he the only normal person left? Maybe. Who knows. Maybe a little rick and morty up in there. Maybe some Coach steve. idk man! whatr u gonna do!
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	now that were here

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDIT OF CHARACTERS GOES TO HANNIBAL NBC, AND THE CREATORS OF RICK AND MORTY AND BIG MOUTH. I don't even think big mouth is gonna be included in this. why would it be? literally zero reason  
> I do not own any of them.
> 
> Please enjoy. <3
> 
> dedicated to the chesapeake gc

CHAPTER ONE

Abel gideon grimaced as he traced his fingers along Hannibal Lecters couch.  
" I hate this fabric," He declared.  
"Have you considered the fabric might hate you as well?" 

Gideon watched as Hannibal entered the living room, holding a plate of cheese and crackers. He assumed it could be cheese from human, but shoved it into his mouth all the same.  
" Now, do you have the product?"  
" Be patient, Dr. Lecter of course I brought it. They don't call me Abel Gideon for nothing."  
Hannibal tilted his head upwards, staring at the ceiling. " Tell me Abel, do you ever see birds in your house?"  
Gideon stopped eating and shook his head. " I think that may be a sign of infestation."  
" I will have my cat take care of it then."  
Hannibal's large, white cat strode over and leaped into her lap. Gideon watched as the two exchanged meows, it sounded as if they were arguing. 

"MEOW! MRWOW!" Hannibal was practically screaming at this point. The cat rolled its eyes and proceeded to jump up to the ceiling, taking down five bird at a time. 

" Sorry about that. Now, the product?"  
Gideon brought out a silver briefcase from underneath his chair and unlocked it. Hannibal gasped at the sight

Inside were two large diapers, laced with gold. One read " Cannibal king" and the other read "Girl boss".  
Hannibal put his finger to his lips, clearly thinking hard.  
" Do you think Will will like them?"  
" What?"  
"I said, do you believe Will will like them?"  
"Im sorry doctor I don't quite understand what is " Will will" ?"  
" No, no. will WILL like them is what im asking."  
"This isn't funny , Dr. Lecter."  
" I am not trying to be funny."

Abel slammed the briefcase shut. " I apologize, Dr. Lecter but business is hard these days. I have several serious clients and have no time for this."

Hannibal's lip quivered as they watched Abel go. " goodbye my loves," he whispered.


End file.
